It may often be desirable to prepare a lunch or other meal for consumption at a remote location and at a later time. The food may generally be prepared and placed within a reusable or disposable carrying container and then transported and stored within the container until it is time to consume the food. Because it may be advantageous to maintain the food items in a cold or hot condition for a period of time, it may also be desirable for the food transportation and storage container to include one or more insulated food storage chambers. Further, in order to permit separation of different food items (e.g., hot items and cold items, soup and salad, or the like), it may be an additional benefit if the insulated chambers were provided with a plurality of food storage cavities adapted to receive therein various food items.